Staying Up Late
by Mitslits
Summary: Done for the prompt: How about some Roxlin?: Merlin is starting to obsess unnecessarily about a mission and Roxy has to take drastic (i.e kinky) measures to get him to pay attention to her and to let go of the mission.


Merlin rubs at his temples, trying to ignore the computer's clock as it flips to 2:00 A.M. If he doesn't see it, it hasn't happened, or so his logic dictates. He was supposed to get to bed at a decent hour, just as he'd been supposed to do for two nights previously and he's once again failed to do so.

Bors' latest report file is pulled up on the computer, the details within as confusing now as they had been the last twenty times he'd read them over. There was no reason for the Chinese ambassador to be arranging a meeting with the Japanese representative, none whatsoever. That he could think of, anyways.

There were already two Kingsman agents on the case, but he couldn't let it go. Merlin wasn't used to not knowing things and he detests the almost hopeless feeling he's practically drowning in.

"Merlin?" comes a voice from behind him, reproval as well as curiosity evident in the tone.

Sighing, he half-turns to find the source is a disapproving Roxy, propped against the doorframe of his office. She's naked from the waist down, dressed only in a dress shirt of his. His distracted mind does at least register the fact that that is hardly the appropriate attire for bed, but he doesn't spend much time dwelling on the fact.

"You're not still dwelling on that report, are you?" she asks, moving further into the room and folding her arms over her chest. Her arched eyebrow denotes that she very much already knows the answer and doesn't like it.

Merlin glances back at the laptop screen, rubbing his eyes and bumping up his glasses. "I'll come to bed soon," he promises.

Roxy shakes her head. "You'll come to bed now." She makes her way over to him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "It's too big without you in it," she pouts, moving her hand down a bit to lie pressed against his chest.

Merlin can't help it; his eyes flick away from her back to the report that's still glaring at him from the screen.

Noting that, Roxy's eyes harden slightly, mouth setting into a frown of determination. With a huff of exasperation, she deftly swings one leg over his until her legs bracket his hips, straddling him. That, at least, seems to grab his attention, and he looks back up at her. "You're not going to make me sleep alone _again_ , are you?" she asks, rolling her hips long and slow.

The fact that she isn't wearing any pants to speak of (and the fact that he's been more than a bit frustrated for the past few days) have Merlin's hands going to her waist to steady her, his eyes finding her face.

She leans in to kiss him to hide the beginnings of a triumphant smirk. It wouldn't do to let him know she's winning; he's such a sore loser that she might very well drive him back to that bloody report. Her fingers slip to the buckle of his belt, undoing it deftly, her tongue darting out to trace over his lips.

With a slight moan, he parts them for her, tasting her as her tongue slides over his own. She has his belt off and on the floor before he can quite comprehend what's happening, the warmth from her hand and the continuous rolling of her hips enough to get him hard.

Forcibly tearing himself away, Merlin squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "Roxy, as enjoyable as this is, I really should get back to-"

"If I hear the word 'report' come out of your goddamn mouth you aren't getting ridden tonight," Roxy snaps, her voice like steel.

Merlin's brow furrows slightly. "I think I might have misheard."

Adamantly shaking her head, Roxy climbs out of his lap, two fingers still hooked in the waistband of his trousers. "You didn't mishear anything. Now shut the damn thing down and come to bed."

For a second Merlin can't do much more than blink. "Yes, ma'am," he finally says, moving to do just that.

-  
Roxy is already in the bedroom by the time he gets everything closed and shut down. When he enters he sees her sitting in the exact center of the bed, shirt mostly unbuttoned. As he watches, she undoes the last button and lets it fall to the sheets. She crooks one finger, beckoning him over.

He complies without hesitation, shrugging out of his own shirt and leaving it in a pile behind him as he approaches the bed.

She balances on her knees, reaching up to pull him down, forcing him to lie on his back. She leans down to kiss him again, hair tumbling down around them, creating a screen between them and the rest of the world, because it needs to just stay the fuck out for a while. After a lengthy kiss she pulls back just enough to tug his trousers and pants down, shoving them enough out of the way that she doesn't have to worry about them.

With a mischievous smirk, she slinks her way down his body, her breath leaving a hot trail down his skin. She stops at his cock, mouth hovering over the tip of it, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

Merlin's fingers curl into the sheets in an attempt to keep some semblance of self control, keep him from begging for her to get her mouth on him, keep him from bucking his hips up in desperation.

Evidently deciding that she's tortured him long enough, Roxy runs her tongue down the underside of his shaft, stopping to place a brief kiss on the inner thigh of his right leg. She makes her way back up to its tip, taking the head of it in her mouth.

Merlin can't keep back a groan, and it is only through a herculean effort that he manages to keep his hips where they are. "Roxy," he manages to say, the word more of a plea than he wants it to be.

She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock once before pulling off, grinning down at him. "I'm sorry; am I making you wait?"

"Bloody hell, woman, you're going to kill me."

Roxy moves back to straddle him again, the heat of her slick sex only serving to make him harder. Leaning forwards, she brushes her lips over his in the ghost of a kiss. "I suppose I shouldn't leave Kingsman stranded without its magician," she teases. Reaching back, she takes a hold of his cock, sitting up so she can position herself better.

It takes a bit, but she manages to guide him into her, slowly working her way down until she's pressed against his skin. She bites her lower lip, giving herself a second to adjust, a small thrill of satisfaction running through her at the shuddering groan she drags out of Merlin. That groan only grows louder when she moves, tilting her hips forward.

Merlin's hands fly to her waist as she lets out a little gasp of pleasure. Oh, that is a _good_ angle. She does it again, adding a bit more of a roll this time. It's impossible to tell who moans louder.

When Merlin's brain starts functioning a bit more, one of his hands starts to move, trailing up her stomach to her breast. He runs the pad of his thumb gently over her nipple, prompting it to harden, and shooting tingling tendrils through Roxy.

"Oh, fuck," she manages to say, the pace of her hips increasing. She lifts herself slightly, bringing herself sliding back down a second later in a sort of thrust. That earns her a widening of Merlin's eyes and his mouth opens slightly, even though no sound comes out. She repeats the action to even more satisfying results, speeding up the pace of those as well.

Roxy can tell he's getting close when his hold on her breast tightens, his breath coming more in gasps than anything else. She leans in to kiss him, this one wet and sloppy and desperate. "Oh, god, Merlin," she moans, lost in the warm feeling curling in her own gut.

With that, Merlin's self control is lost and his hips snap off the mattress, thrusting up into Roxy.

Her fingers dig into his shoulder and she comes with a sound close to a sob, the orgasm rolling through her in waves of pleasure.

That's enough to send Merlin with her, Roxy's name on his lips.

They stay that way for a moment more, Roxy bent over Merlin, both of them gasping, both of them coming back to themselves. Eventually, she pulls off of him, feeling ridiculously empty. "That," he says, as she flops down onto the mattress beside him and curls into him as he wraps his arm around her, "was a hell of a lot more interesting than Bors' report."


End file.
